Garrett (Thief)
Garrett aka (Master Thief) is the main protagonist and anti-hero of the Thief video game series, a thief operating within the walls of the City ruled by the tyrannical Baron, a mysterious figure who emerges from the shadows who's talent for stealing is put to use for own personal gain, and has gained him the reputation of his title 'Master Thief' throughout the City and The Watch. Ultimately those skills are used to save the City from the Gloom. History Garrett has little knowledge of his parents as they died when he was young, after escaping the orphanage he grew up in, his very survival depended on stealing where for years he honed his thievery skills to perfection. while he was still young he learned to swiftly relieve people of their possessions while they went about their daily business, leaving many to believe they had accidentally misplaced their belongings. As Garrett's reputation as a thief increased he eventually met Basso who acted as his contractor giving him various jobs to steal certain valuables and objects of personal interest, at some point he recruited a young woman by the name of Erin and took her on as his apprentice the two had an older brother to sister relationship where Garrett eventually grew tired of Erin's constant reckless behavior (killing guards without a second thought) which led the two to drift apart for some time. Events of Thief Garrett is paired with his former apprentice, Erin, on a job for Basso. During the job they stumble upon a ritual being conducted by the Baron. At first, the two appear to be getting quite along, Erin even shows Garrett a claw that she handcrafted. The fun ends abruptly when Erin impulsively kills a guard younger than her. Garrett is angry at this. Erin tries to justify herself, stating that the guard won't wake up later to follow them. But Garrett is unconvinced. He has never had to worry about that because he's usually long gone by the time anyone wakes up. After Erin kills again, Garrett secretly steals her claw. The two thieves stumble into the middle of priests conducting a strange ritual. Garrett believes that it is too dangerous, but Erin is determined to press on, until Garrett shows her her stolen claw. They begin to scuffle over it. In the process, Erin accidentally falls into the channeled energy and has the primal stone embedded within her. Garrett escapes, however, in the process has a piece of the primal stone embedded within his eye and succumbs to a coma. One year later Garrett discovers that the city is now beset by a plague known as the Gloom. Garrett is then asked by Basso again to steal a ring from a man named Cornelius, who has recently died. During this job, Garrett is nearly apprehended by the Thief-taker general, but escapes. Garrett is then introduced to Orion, the charismatic leader of the Graven, a revolution plotting to remove the Baron from power. Orion requests that Garrett steal a book from a brothel known as the House of Blossoms. Before entering the brothel, Garrett visits Erin's hideout, and sees visions of her, mentioning the Moira Asylum. Garrett manages to steal the book but not before another confrontation with the Thief-taker General. Garrett learns that Basso has been captured by the watch, and is now imprisoned inside the Keep, a massive skyscraper fortress built by the Baron's architect, Eastwick. Garrett rescues Basso, afterwards he can't resist stealing a piece of Primal Stone from the Baron's grand safe. In the process, Garrett is wounded by the Thief-taker general. Garrett then travels to the Moira asylum in order to search for clues regarding Erin, to no avail. Garrett then decided to question the Baron himself regarding Erin's whereabouts. By now, the city is up in Orion's Graven revolution, and angry mobs are storming Northcrest manor. The Baron reveals that Orion is in fact his brother, and that he took Erin to complete the ritual and used the Graven to his advantage, The Baron also reveals that the items Orion took were instrumental in the ritual—the book, Erin—and that Garrett is in possession of the final piece of Primal stone, embedded in his eye. Garrett pursues Orion, but not before being confronted by the Thief-taker General once more. While Garrett dispatches the General for the final time, Orion escapes with Erin. Garrett tracks him down to his ship, the Dawn's Light, and attempts to persuade Orion to release Erin, to no avail. In the end, Erin overcharges the Primal stone, killing Orion and knocking back Garrett. Garrett attempts to rescue a now normal Erin from slipping into the ocean. Garrett throws the claw to Erin, attempting to rescue her, but Garrett falls unconscious in the process. Garrett wakes up with the claw and wet foot prints beside him, revealing Erin survived. Physical Appearance Garrett is a rather slim male of slightly below average height bearing a black hood and long battered cape, he is clothed in leather padding which act as his armor, the layer underneath is black stitched up clothing. He also wears black gloves which he uses to climb up walls and objects, he wears thin black boots which he uses to avoid making sound at the touch of his footsteps. Skills and Equipment As an experienced thief, Garrett is adapt in Stealth being able to use the shadows to his advantage in order to avoid detection, becoming almost invisible to The Watch as well as civilians. He is also quite proficient in combat being able to utilize his Blackjack which can be used for various takedowns either in stealth or during battle, he wields a mechanical bow which has great precision and accuracy in which he has a vast array of arrows and is also skilled in Pickpocketing and Lock Picking. Garret has proven to be a great climber as he able to scale various object and rooftops with relative ease, in addition he is armed with the Claw which he can use to reach much larger scale areas. Garrett is a skilled freerunner being able to run across the ground and rooftops in a form of parkour as he can swiftly move and slide over objects as well as leap across various points, however Garrett is only human and will need to take a minute to regain his breath after running a while. He has good observational skills, after receiving a piece of the Primal in his eye, Garrett's senses have increased as he is able to focus more on the environment where he can determine what can be used to help him achieve his goal. Garrett as a criminal knows how to escape a crime scene as he improvises various tactics in order to escape such as sprinting away, climbing up ropes, hiding in cabinets and scaling rooftops. Bio Trivia *Garrett seems to have proficient knowledge of engineering. On top of designing his own compound bow, he admits in game to maintaining the clockwork of the Stonemarket Clock Tower to keep it running. *While this Garrett is not the same Garrett from the previous games there are references to some of their events, or events which occurred in the backstory of the original games. But most of these events are implied to have occurred at least several generations in the past. Which suggests a version of the events such as Karras in the Metal Age, the destruction of the Stonemarket Clock Tower, and a banning of the old religions occurred long ago. Which may suggest that Garrett in this game is a descendant of the original Garrett. Or perhaps Garrett is this universe's version of the Dread Pirate Roberts (a number of separate individuals sharing the same 'alias'). **The older Garrett has since become known as the legendary master Sneak Thief. His Mechanical Eye is a Unique Loot that can be found in the Old Prison beneath the Moira Asylum. *Garrett finds that some of the symbols and artifacts in the Keeper ruins under The City to be strangely familiar to him, suggesting some kind of genetic memory or that he is reincarnated being (though not likely an immortal who lived several hundreds of years of existence). He also has a strange familiarity with hooded cultists which he considers to be 'bad news' (as if he remembers Keepers in another life). The Keeper compound has been in ruins for several hundred years. *Perhaps cryptically Orion and Queen of Beggers comments that 'Garrett' is someone that brings 'change' to The City. This may be a nod to older Garrett, from the previous series who brought change to The City by saving it three times. How Orion would know this however is mysterious (or it could refer to something that happened in the 'missing year' of Garrett's life which he doesn't remember, but somehow Orion is aware of it). At least with Orion it could just be hollow flattery. *Both Trickster and Karras were previous enemies of his older ego, both have existed in this universe, but no longer live, or are no longer worshipped. *The Spectral Aspect statue of a cloaked individual seems familiar to Garrett somehow. Perhaps it's supposed to represent the old Sneak Thief Garrett or another Keeper related artifact, see Ancient Figurine. Category:Anti Hero Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Thieves Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Male Category:Elementals Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Heroic Liars Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Tricksters Category:Ninjas Category:One-Man Army Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Honorable Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Heroic Mercenaries